Itachi (Creative Thoughts)
Itachi is a weasel who is a animal mutant who uses deadly force and rushes in wildly with no mercy. He is a member of the Young family and Anti-Hunters as Slither Reaper. His special power is summon his own scythe and wields it at a deadly skill. History After the events at Watership Down the weasel was found unconscious on a puddle by Jonathan who takes him to shelter. During the next day the weasel confused that why is he here and why Jonathan called him "Itachi". Jonathan first explains that "Itachi" is a Japanese word for weasel, the 2nd he tells and tries to convince him that the humans are responsible and wanted him to join his group and paired him up with a blue fox named Silver, but Itachi refuses to do it and Jonathan was forced to intimidate him to do it and tells him he gets to kill humans. Itachi still wasn't sure, but agrees, known as "Slither Reaper". Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Weasel Physiology:Itachi already takes the of a weasel. *'Predator Instinct':Itachi possess predator instincts due to being a weasel. **'Master Stealth':Also possess knowledge in stealth. Common Powers Human Mimicry:Itachi also has anthropomorphism to take the shape and traits of a human and revert back to his normal form. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':He was also given dexterity and intellect of human upon having "Human Mimicry." Vast Spiritual Power:Itachi possess a large amount of spiritual power. It's different than the Young family, the animals were warned not use it at full power in populated areas. Enhanced Combat:Itachi has superhuman fighting skills. *'Master Martial Arts':Itachi has great skilled in marital arts. *'Weapon Mastery':Itachi is known to wield all types of weapons at a master's level. **'Master Scythemanship':Itachi's most notable power is wield a scythe at a master's level. ***'Scythe Summoning':Itachi's other power is summon his own scythe at will and hide it by making it disappear. Enhanced Intellect:Due to being a smart predator, Itachi's intellect has increased. *'Hypercognition':Itachi can learn anything at a fast rate. *'Mental Shield':Itachi can block all telepathic and empathic abilities. *'Enhanced Memory':Itachi can remember every he sees including his own past. *'Intuitive Intellect':Itachi can learn any subject without any education. **'Master Assassin':He is well known to kill people with ease. **'Master Manipulator':He can fool people and hide from others into thinking he's a normal weasel. **'Master Thief':Itachi can pickpocket people like a master thief. **'Master Acrobatic':Itachi is excellent in acrobatics. **'Prey Instinct':He is given instincts of a prey to know what to do in escape and/or hiding attempts. **'Mechanical Intuition':Itachi was given a high intellect in machinery such as vehicles and knows how they work. ***'Hot-Wiring':Due to excellent in vehicles, Itachi has knowledge in hot-wiring cars. Enhanced Strength:Itachi's tremendous strength allows him to lift and crush heavy objects. *'Enhanced Jump':Itachi can jump up great heights and far distances. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':He also possess strength in his arms and legs. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Itachi's speed and agility allows him to run and react much faster. *'Accelerated Metabolism':He digest foods faster. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Itachi can dodge attacks and objects at close range and moving at high speed. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':He can deliver fast moving attacks. *'Wall & Water Running':Also run up great walls and on water. Invulnerability:Itachi is immune to physical attacks and bullets. *'Enhanced Stamina':Itachi can't be from getting tired out for than weeks. *'Enhanced Durability':Itachi can resist any superhuman abilities he receives. **'Enhanced Endurance':Itachi can take any damage and still maintain active. ***'Thermal Resistance':He can now resist strong temperatures. ***'Electrical Resistance':Also resist strong electric-based powers. Enhanced Dexterity:He can use his in great skill like wielding his own scythe. Enhanced Senses:Itachi's senses has also increased. *'Enhanced Balance':He can balance on pole, wires and other narrow liner objects. **'Enhanced Climbing':Also climb on narrow spaces and stand on edges. *'Enhanced Hearing, Vision & Smell':Itachi can see, hear and smell greater. **'Night Vision':He can now see better in dark places. **'Enhanced Tracking':Itachi can track people well by using his senses of smell. **'Infra-sound Hearing':Itachi can any incoming disasters. **'Ultra Hearing':Also hear any ultra sound waves. **'Blind Senses':He can use his sense of smell and hearing to find invisible enemies. Flawless Beauty:itachi possess extreme handsomeness. Enhanced Immunity:All toxins and poisons are destroyed in Itachi's system. *'Protected Senses':Itachi's senses are protected so they won't get overload. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:Itachi can control his own life-force. *'Powering Up':Itachi can increase his power, but was warned not to use it at 100% in crowded areas. *'Suppressing':Itachi can suppress his own power to hide from any power detectors. *'Spirit Energy Manipulation':Itachi can manipulate his spirit energy. **'Spiritual Force Manipulation':Also control his own spiritual power. *'Chi Manipulation':Itachi can also his own chi. **'Sense of Strength':Itachi can sense the power of his opponents and can tell if its increasing or decreasing. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters